


Random Muke

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Fingering, In the Shower, Luke!bottom, M/M, Michael!top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes to put flowers in his hair, wear tutu's, and light scented candles. He also likes getting fucked by his boyfriend, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Muke

Luke just hated it when his siblings would call him out on things. Like when his parents asked for something and one of his brothers says he was the last to have it. Being the youngest growing up Luke's punishments weren't as bad as his older brothers, and it was hard for them to get along with him when he wanted to 'play with his big brothers'.   
Once Luke had even tried to play 'hide and find' with them and he was hiding for three hours until his mum found him and told him that his brothers left for ice cream. Luke had cried and his mother had taken him to get his very own ice cream since his brothers were being jerks. Luke figured that it was punishment enough for them to come home with sticky, cheap iced-lolly fingers and find Luke with his very own sundae.    
They never left Luke again after that day. Not until they moved out one by one. Luke was lucky he had such a close relationship with his parents because, if he hadn't he'd have been pretty upset after his brothers left, Ben and Jack. Ben was the oldest and took the most pity on Luke when he got picked on by Jack. Because, he knew what it was like to have a little brother who got treated more special than him.

  
Luke was dancing in front of his mirror in his room that morning when it happened. When his mum asked where the lighter was and Jack had said Luke was the last to have it. His mother came storming up before Luke could put anything away and found him with flowers in his hair and a pink tutu around his waist.   
She stood in the door for nearly three minutes before coming inside and shutting it behind her. She blew out the candles Luke had lit to make his room smell like the apple pie scented candles his mum had gotten as a present from a co-worker on her birthday, but never used. She sat on his bed and beckoned for him to come and sit with her.   
She took Luke's hand in hers as he sat down and smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "Something you wanna tell me babe?" she asked. Luke flushed taking in what this all looked like. "I-I'm not-"   
"You can tell me anything you know, I love you no matter what. Don't be afraid." she said softly. Luke stared at his mother. "Mum..." he could be honest with her and tell her that he's gay, or he could admit that he wants to take dance lessons. So he decides to take the latter. Tell her both. "I'm gay, and I want to dance ballet."   
Liz sobbed pulling him closer. "My baby boy. I had always been suspicious but...oh God, you know I love you so much!" she said looking him in the face to make sure he was assured enough, Luke guessed. "Yeah, mum I know."   
Liz was grinning. "I'm so happy you told me. Is there anything else?" she asked. Luke gulped. "Uh...I have a boyfriend?" he mumbles. Liz stops grinning. "Who is he?" she asks in all seriousness. "Mum." Luke warns. "Have you kissed? Oh God, have you-" Luke shoved her hands away from his face. "Mum!"   
"Well! You can't tell me you didn't expect me to ask." she defended. Luke sighed covering his scorching red face. "His name's Michael, and we've kissed, okay?" Luke said, but he wouldn't tell her where exactly they've kissed each other. A flash of last weekend came to Luke's mind. In Michael's shower with him on his knees in front of Luke who had his eyes scrunched shut, his mouth hanging open as he moaned. He tried not to think about it with his mum sitting next to him.   
"I want to meet him. As soon as possible. I want you to tell me everything about him." she said bringing Luke's hands away from his face and lacing their fingers together. Luke felt warm with his mum being so happy for him and wanting to know the details of his love life, now that she knew the biggest details.   
.   
.   
.   
"My mum wants to meet you." Luke breathed at the worst moment. Michael currently had his dick in his mouth and was sucking like Luke's soul was going to come out of his penis. Occasionally Luke felt Michael press his fingers against his entrance and was nearly losing control, but then Michael would pull away.   
"Really?" he asked still getting Luke off with his hand like it was okay to have a conversation with Luke's dick in his fist. "Fuck, y-yeah. She said so when she found out a few days ago."   
"And you're just now telling me?" Michael asked as if offended. "Well you were on my dick as soon as I came in the door, so..." Michael stopped his hand. "Do you want me to not be on your dick?"   
Luke whimpered. "No, please don't stop." Michael moaned taking his cock back into his mouth and sucking him until he came. "What did you say 'bout me?" he asked as Luke laid back, still on cloud nine from how good Michael made him feel.   
Without answering he kissed Michael's lips, licking into his mouth lazily as he unbuckled his belt. "Just that you haven't fucked me yet, and that you're the sweetest guy with feathers in you hair. And you have an adorable poodle." Michael chuckled, but it fell into a moan when Luke took him in his hand. "That all?" Michael asked breathlessly as his hips rocked against Luke's hand.   
"No, fuck. So much more, but I really want you inside me right now." he said bravely. "Holy shit." Michael gasped. "I don't know how long I'll last babe." he mumbled. "Doesn't matter," Luke said, "'s long as you fuck me."   
Michael moaned loudly before ripping off the remainder of their clothing. He flipped Luke onto his stomach pulling a pillow under his hips making Luke hiss as the case dragged across his hyper-sensitive cock.   
Michael sighed. "You're so pretty." he whispered slicking up his fingers with the lube Luke hadn't noticed before. Luke whimpered. "M-Mikey." Michael's mouth fell open as he slipped a finger into Luke. It was incredible how tight Luke was. Michael hardly believed his luck. "You okay?" he asked after sound stopped coming from Luke's swollen lips.   
Luke choked out a "Yeah." and Michael curled his finger to make Luke whimper and squirm. He slid his finger in and out until Luke was loose enough for another and another. And when Michael curled all three fingers Luke screamed.   
"Mikey, I'm ready, I'm ready." he begged in the highest pitch Michael'd ever heard him use. When he pulled his fingers out he could hear Luke's muffled sob. "You okay?" he asked for the second time, and Luke's reply had his skin burning. "I want you so fucking bad, Mikey. Please, please, please..." Michael moaned leaning down to kiss up Luke's spine as he lined himself up, and when he reached Luke's neck, littering the skin there with kisses too, he pushed in.   
When Michael bottomed out they moaned together forming a beautiful sound, and Michael couldn't move. He had to hold Luke's hips still so he wouldn't ruin things for the both of them so quickly.    
When Michael was able to move Luke was nearly crying because, it was all too much. Michael felt too good, and he wasn't ready to cum again, but he wanted to so badly because, what would be a better feeling than to be over-stimulated?    
Michael's hands roamed Luke's body as his fist the sheets. His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was shaky, but so heavy it hurt. "God, baby you're still so tight." Michael panted. Luke keened and reached back for him. Michael's hand caught his and held it tightly. "So good for me, so fucking good." he praised.   
"Uh..M-Mikey, I can't." Luke whimpered so loud it was nearly a sob. Michael just let his hand go and pulled him up by his shoulders so he stood on his knees on Michael's bed.    
Luke screamed out at Michael hit his prostate with every single thrust. At this angle it was impossible to miss and Luke was crying, hot tears running down his face and everything ached in the best way possible. "Holy shit..." Michael moaned. "Lukey, kitten, you're so fucking good. Can I cum in you? Oh, please?"   
Luke made a loud high-pitched sound, unable to form any kind of sentence. "Yes." left his lips surprisingly, and it was all he could say. "Yes, yes, yes!" Until they were both cumming the hardest they have in...ever.   
And as they laid cuddled together as close as humanly possible, breathing each other's air, Michael said "I'd love to meet the woman who gave birth to the best thing in my life." And Luke smiled bashfully, still out of breath, so he just kissed Michael in all the places his lips landed to express how much he loved the idea.


End file.
